1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more especially, to a backlight module of the flat panel display.
2. Background of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely applied to the flat panel display apparatus due to the advantages of high resolution and the better image quality. Because the LCD panel is not self-illuminative, a backlight module is utilized as a self-illumination device to generate a visible video display. Therefore, a direct illuminated backlight module, which is set under the LCD panel, is adopted generally to satisfy high illumination demand of the big-sized flat panel display.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional direct illuminated backlight module 10 includes: a frame 12 with a bottom surface and a fillister 16 formed on the bottom surface; a plurality of fluorescent tubes 14 configured on the surface of the frame 12 and a diffusion plate 18 configured over the frame 12 to increase the uniformity of brightness; a support component 20 including a spring 22 and a support body 24, wherein the spring 22 is configured within the fillister 16 and the support body 24 connects the top of the spring 22 to protrude out of the fillister 16 and keep a space with the diffusion plate 18 or hold the diffusion plate 18. This support component 20 can sustain the diffusion plate 18 and avoid the damage caused by shaking the diffusion plate 18. However, this kind of backlight module 10 does not only increase the thickness of the backlight module because of the fillister 16, but also raise the fabricating cost and process time due to the set of the spring.
In another conventional direct illuminated backlight module 30, a support structure of the diffusion plate 32 is shown in FIG. 2, wherein a support component 34 is integrated with a tube-fixed seat 36, which includes a bigger top plate 38, a smaller bottom plate 40 and a connection portion 42 connecting the top plate 38 and the bottom plate 40. The tube holder 44 with the fluorescent tubes 54 and the support component 34 are configured on the top plate 38, and two protrusions 46 are formed on the bottom plate 40 and located on two sides of the connection portion 42, respectively. Further, a connecting hole 50 is arranged on the surface of the frame 48 of the backlight module 30 and two cavities 52 are formed at two sides of the connecting hole 50. Accordingly, the bottom plate 40 passes through the connecting hole 50 and the tube-fixed seat 36 is rotated to fix on the surface of the frame 48 by making two protrusions 46 arranged into two cavities 52, respectively. However, in this backlight module 30, the fixed intensity of the support component 34 is not good because the bottom plate 40 of the tube-fixed seat 36 protrudes out of the frame 48 and can be easily bumped by other components.
Furthermore, in another conventional backlight module, the diffusion plate and the support component come in one-piece by injection, however the sustaining effect of this support component is not ideal due to its expansion when hot and shrinking when cold.